


Nah

by iblanc



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblanc/pseuds/iblanc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#30DaysOfTriles Day Seven: Cosplaying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nah

"Your parents want you to what?" Tristan asked. He was stood next to Miles who was unloading his backpack into his locker before first period.

"They want me to take him to some kind of fair thing? I don't know, Frankie normally goes with him but she's busy with her boyfriend and my parents don't want Hunter going alone."

"To a geek convention?" 

Miles looked up at Tristan, "Hey, it may not be your thing but my brother's into it. Cool it, ok."

Tristan raised his hands submissively, "Sorry, my bad." There was a brief silence as Miles began loading textbooks into his bag. "Isn't that the sort of thing that people, like, dress up for? Like, go in costume?"

"Yup." Miles replied, closing his locker.

"Does that mean you'll be going in costume?" Tristan and Miles began walking down the hallway to their first class.

"It's called cosplaying, and no, I won't." 

"Aw, but what's the fun in that. You can't go without cosp-whatevering. You'll stand out. Want me to help you pick out a costume?" Tristan asked excitedly.

"No, Tris, I'm good." Miles smiled towards the other boy.

"You sure? I'm pretty good with a sewing machine, I could whip you something up pretty quickly." He offered as they entered the French classroom.

"Really, Tris. I might be cool with taking him but I'm not going to dress up as anyone. Or anything." He slid into his seat with Tristan behind him.

"Fine, spoil sport." He stuck his tongue out playfully at Miles who returned the gesture just as the teacher began calling for the class's attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Hate to break it to the OP but I really don't think Tristan would ever be caught dead cosplaying and I'm not so sure Miles would, either.
> 
> That opinion/headcanon led to this ficlet.


End file.
